Hey Sasuke
by Neriyura
Summary: Sasuke yang kesal karena Naruto terus cari perhatian. NaruSasu AU! fic.


**Hey Sasuke**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita). Hanya fic ringan tanpa konflik**

 **Happy reading~**

.

.

.

Sasuke harus kembali menahan hasrat untuk melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Naruto, pemuda pirang di sebelah untuk kesekian kalinya ketika pemuda itu kembali menoel-noel tangannya. _Seriously_ , Sasuke hanya ingin berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dosennya jelaskan tentang proses intra-operatif laparatomi di depan, tapi kenapa si bodoh ini tidak mau diam?

Sasuke tahu, Naruto hanya butuh pendistraksi untuk rasa kantuknya karena _well_ , Sasuke akui mata kuliah ini memang membosankan dan oh lihat saja jarum pendek dari jam dinding berwarna putih yang di tempel di belakang ruangan itu, jarum itu menunjuk tepat pada angka satu yang artinya ini adalah waktu yang sangat sempurna untuk sejenak memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan otak. Yeah, waktu yang tepat untuk m-o-l-o-r.

Tapi kenapa harus dengan mengganggunya?

Tadi saja ia menoel-noel Sasuke hanya untuk bertanya hal yang tidak penting seperti "Hey Sasuke, menurutmu lebih dulu ayam atau telur? Kalau menurutku lebih dulu ayam karena telur kan butuh induk untuk menetas"

"Ayam atau telur sama saja, sama-sama berakhir di penggorengan"

Atau

"Sasuke, menurutmu lebih lucu kucing apa anjing? Kau lebih suka yang mana?"

"Aku tidak suka dua-duanya karena mereka tidak bisa dimakan—ah atau mungkin sekali-sekali aku harus mencoba sate kucing—" kemudian Sasuke mengangguk "Hm, boleh juga"

Naruto menutup mulutnya mual dan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Mungkin itu bisa membuat Naruto berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting seperti itu.

Tapi ternyata tidak, pemuda beriris biru itu masih tetap saja mengganggunya seperti sekarang. Naruto kembali menoel-noel tangannya.

Karena Naruto tidak mau diam, akhirnya Sasuke menoleh juga. Ia melemparkan _death glare_ terbaiknya yang sayangnya malah tidak berefek sama sekali pada pemuda pirang itu. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya ketus.

"Permen"

"Hah?"

"Aku minta permen, Suke-chan. Aku mengantuk. Butuh permen"

OH.

"Aku tidak punya"

"Pelit"

Nah kan?

Sasuke kembali menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya untuk memperhatikan dosen tanpa mempedulikan Naruto. Namun beberapa saat Naruto diam saja, Sasuke jadi gatal juga ingin melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah diambang mati kebosanan, akhirnya pemuda bersurai raven itu mengambil satu bungkus vitamin c yang ada di saku tasnya.

"Aku tidak punya permen, ada juga ini. mau?"

Naruto menoleh, kemudian tersenyum "Boleh" Jawabnya, lalu mengambil dan langsung melahap tablet vitamin itu. karena lumayan, sih. Rasanya yang asam bisa sedikit membantu mengurangi rasa kantuk.

"Terima kasih, cantik" Ujarnya. Dan belum sempat Sasuke membalas, Naruto kembali berkata "Jangan baper"

Hah? Baper? _Who the hell does he think he is_ sampai-sampai bisa membuat Sasuke baper?

Dan Sasuke hanya menggeram sedikit. Menelan bulat-bulat rasa kesalnya. Karena percuma, semakin ia memperlihatkan rasa kesalnya, semakin senanglah Naruto. Dan akhirnya, si dobe itu akan semakin menggodanya. Tidak, terima kasih.

Oke. Sudah. Sekarang Sasuke kembali memokuskan diri pada dosen yang masih menjelaskan di depan. Kembali menjadi mahasiswa baik yang memperhatikan penjelasan dosennya.

Niatnya memang berkonsentrasi, tapi melihat Naruto yang masih mengemut vitamin mulai mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya, Sasuke akhirnya melirik juga. Sedikit, sih. Yeah sedikit.

"Suke-chan coba lihat" Ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan layar _smartphone_ nya. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, mau apa lagi si Naruto ini?

Meskipun begitu, akhirnya Sasuke menurut juga "Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto membuka aplikasi kameranya. "Coba lihat, ini kameranya rusak apa bagaimana, ya?"

Sasuke menurut, ia melihat-lihat dan ikut memeriksa apa yang salah dengan kamera itu tanpa menyadari di sebelahnya Naruto sedang menyeringai. Dan bodohnya, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa selagi ia melihat-lihat kamera depan hp itu, Naruto memencet-mecet tombol kameranya.

Setelah Naruto berhasil menangkap beberapa foto, akhirnya Sasuke sadar ia sudah dibodohi. Naruto sialan. Ketika ia hendak mengambil hp itu dan berniat menghapus foto-foto itu, hpnya sudah ditarik dan dimasukkan ke saku celananya Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian menatap garang Naruto yang justru malah membalasnya dengan cengiran jahil. Si brengsek ini! sial! wajahnya pasti sangat tidak terkontrol di hp itu—

Bukan itu masalahnya!

Kau tahu, Naruto itu termasuk makhluk paling jahil sedunia. Ia selalu memposting foto wajah-wajah kobe orang-orang yang fotonya ia ambil secara diam-diam di grup line angkatan. Dan akhirnya, wajah-wajah itu dilihat seluruh mahasiswa satu angkatan.

Ah tidak tidak. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika wajah kobenya nanti terpublikasikan. Bisa hancur _image_ kalem yang selama ini ia bangun.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke berusaha mengambil _smartphone_ itu dari saku celana Naruto, yang justru membuat Naruto bergeser dan menatapnya dengan wajah melongo.

"Sasuke, kau sudah berani pegang-pegang ya?" Ujarnya dengan tampang kaget yang Sasuke tahu, itu hanya dibuat-buat oleh manusia sialan ini.

 _Damn it._

Oke, Sasuke menyerah untuk sejenak. Tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pelaku pelecehan oleh Shikamaru, teman Naruto, yang duduk di belakang yang sialnya memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

Sasuke diam. Seolah tidak peduli padahal otaknya sedang berputar cepat mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa merebut benda persegi panjang itu.

"Hmm, posting ah di grup angkatan" Gumaman Naruto tertangkap jelas oleh indera pendengarannya. Oh, si _blonde boy_ ini ingin memancingnya, cih, tapi Sasuke tidak akan lagi termakan jebakan si brengsek ini, maaf saja.

Tapi ketika melihat hp itu sedang dimainkan, Sasuke merasa sudah gatal ingin merebut dan akhirnya, tangannya seolah kehilangan kendali dan akhirnya, ia sedikit berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil hp itu.

Dan _damn_. Sasuke terjebak lagi.

Naruto menjauhkan hp itu dan akhirnya badan Sasuke yang condong kearah Naruto jadi limbung juga. Dan sekarang? _Curse the damn phone,_ posisi mereka sekarang sungguh ambigu. Badan Sasuke yang limbung langsung terjatuh ke pelukan Naruto. Dengan kepala berada di paha Naruto, ia seperti sedang melakukan… yeah… _if-you-know-what-i-mean._

Buru-buru ia bangkit dari posisi ambigu itu dan langsung mendudukan diri. Ia menenangkan diri dengan menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras, berharap pembuluh darah di pipinya segera mengalami kontriksi. Melirik sedikit kearah Naruto, rasa kesalnya semakin membuncah ketika ia melihat Naruto sedang menyengir dan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas lelah. Ia akhirnya diam. Kembali ke rencana awal yaitu menunggu Naruto lengah.

Dan akhirnya, kesabarannya membuahkan hasil. Ketika Naruto sedang mengambil sesuatu—entah apa—dari tasnya, ia langsung menyambar hp itu dan tersenyum puas.

Ia langsung menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di smartphone itu dan—

 _Anjir!_

Pakai kode!

Senyuman puasnya pudar saat itu juga.

Ah _shit_. Kalau tahu begini, buat apa dari tadi dia bersusah payah membuang tenaga dengan percuma untuk mengambil benda sialan ini? Oh Sasuke lupa, Naruto itu meskipun nilai akademisnya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi otaknya licik.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam yang justru malah semakin membuatnya terkesan imut "Kodenya apa?"

"Hmm… apa, ya?"

 _Well_. Sasuke harusnya sudah tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan memberi tahunya. Lalu ia menengok ke belakang "Shikamaru" panggilnya, lalu ketika pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru tadi menoleh, Sasuke melanjutkan "Kode _handphone_ nya Naruto apa?"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menatap malas "Mana kutahu" Jawabnya singkat dan membuat Sasuke meringis. Ya tentu saja Shikamaru tidak tahu. Sedekat apapun sebuah pertemanan, pasti ada hal-hal privasi juga.

Sasuke merotasikan bola matanya "Ya sudah. Aku akan memencet angka _random_ , dan kalau salah terus, diblokir deh"

Naruto langsung mengambil hp itu dengan mudahnya "Wah jangan lah"

Sasuke berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali.

 _Anjir!_ Sasuke tidak sadar lagi hpnya sudah diambil kembali oleh sang empunya.

Ya sudahlah. Sasuke sudah capek, ia sudah tidak sudi lagi digoda sedemikan rupa oleh pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Ia sudah tidak peduli, ah selamat tinggal image kalemnya—

"Suke-chan, aku tidak akan menyebarkan foto ini asalkan—" Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan sialnya itu sukses membuat Sasuke yang katanya sudah tidak peduli akhirnya tertarik untuk menoleh juga.

Kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang sedang menyengir. Lalu jari telunjuk pemuda pirang itu menyentuh bibir yang mulai dimonyongkan "—Cium" lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Melihat itu sukses membuat darah Sasuke semakin naik ke ubun-ubun. Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengencangkan suaranya.

"DASAR IDIOT! MATI SAJA SANA!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

a/n : ff pertama di NaruSasu, dan ini kind of remake dari ff saya dengan pair yang lain dengan rombakan sana-sini tapi agak beda kok. Dan maaf juga kalau banyak salah daaaaan gak jelas haha *ketawa garing xD. Ini degdegan tau mau postingnya juga.


End file.
